you,me, Daddy and Perry
by aixxx
Summary: a respond to the Spring Fic Fest on potions and snitches!1.If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck it must be a fish. little Harry likes his perry, he also likes to show his daddy and auntie Charity just how much he loves ice cream cake.one afternoon spent with auntie Charity was all it took. would daddy like his birthday gift?


Harry Potter was a curious child.

Always had been, ever since he found out that he could watch people out of the filters in his cupboard, or he could catch snippets out of Dudley's favorite TV show, or ever since he found out Dudley's secret stash of animal books, illustrated with beautiful animal pictures for where he had been obsessed with animals. All thrown away in his 'second bedroom ' that Harry was inclined to clean every week.

Alas, he couldn't always show his excitement of learning something new, he couldn't show Mrs. Parren how smart he really was, and explain that he had to study less than Dudley so the boy would get higher marks. Not that it was a hard thing of course. Dudley never studied.

And Uncle Vernon never scolded him anyways, always saying ; studying is for sassy boys son!

That was until Daddy showed up. Clad in his cool batman outfit , billowing all around him as he rounded uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia like they were naughty children, Harry snickered quietly.

Daddy was the best daddy in the whole wide world, he brought him home, he gave him a *big* room with lots and lots of Windows, daddy had given him delicious food and made sure Harry was growing up good. Harry smiled widely, pushing down the blue pencil harder on the parchment.

/And / Daddy always read him stories, he even threw him a birthday party! One even bigger than Dudley, with Ron, and Draco and Ginny and Fred and George and his favorite stuffed toys!

And today was Daddy's birthday.

Of course daddy didn't tell Harry that, he just made him breakfast, kissed him on the forehead and told him to be a good boy for auntie charity until he got back from his ' big and important and super pro...professnal.. Meeting with other potion masters '

Harry understood that, it meant Daddy would be away for a 'whole ' day, at first he was sad, he fussed like Dudley and cried and cried lots in Auntie Charity's arms, but when she frantically told him that today was Daddy's birthday and sons don't cry on their Daddy's birthdays Harry had brightened up like a candle.

He just had to get a present for Daddy, because no one else would. Harry sighed sadly, he knew that Daddy was a lot like him at the Dursleys, that he didn't have lots of friends like Harry had now. Daddy just has auntie minny, grandpa Albus and auntie hooch and auntie charity and auntie poppy. And that wasn't a lot at all.

That wasn't lots of presents like Harry's had been. So he set to work.

He made Auntie Charity trudge down to the dungeons to bring back his favorite set of parchment and his favorite best kept pencils, the one with green strings attached to it like a snake.

Auntie Charity sighed and mumbled under her lips but went down and got his coloring book and his pencils anyway, she even brought him pastels so he could draw pr...pro...professonally.

Harry tapped his chin, what should he draw for daddy? He had drawn everything already, they were all hanged on Daddy's fridge and his study room. He had drawn a big family, he had drawn a car, he had drawn a cat ,a dog, and a butterfly being chased by a bat, which was Daddy's favorite. And of course he had drawn auntie Charity for daddy because he knew daddy liked her. A lot.

He giggled.

Daddy liked odd things, he always loved seeing Harry drawing odd pictures or reading odd fairytale books, he told Harry that it will increase his... Ima... Ima..imaginition. And his magical abilities.

So Harry decided to draw daddy the oddest thing he had ever seen.

" Harry dear, are you hungry? " Auntie Charity asked, a plate of her special cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Harry was in fact hungry. But this is more important, he thought. He would eat Daddy's birthday cake with...

" does Daddy have a birthday cake? " he asked instead, his eyes set and his baby teeth chewing the end of his orange pencil.

Auntie Charity blanched at the question, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

" I don't think he has honey. " she said slowly, putting the plate on the table and drinking the milk herself. Harry giggled, grown ups were so funny sometimes!

" no silly of course he doesn't! I meaned are we getting him a birthday cake? "

" meant , Harry. " she corrected automatically, draining the glass with trembling hands.

" we could make him one. " she said slowly, knowing that she would regret the decision already, she could just imagine Severus acting like a jerk and rejecting her once again because of his 'job'. She frowned darkly. they had been having this on again off again relationship for years. even before Harry had come in to the picture.

Harry jumped, knocking down his chair as he surged at auntie Charity.

" really really really?! " he asked, his tiny arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

" Sure kiddo, but what about you finish your drawing first and then we go and make a cake? " I should probably order one from the kitchens. Just in case. She mused.

" oh! But I have finished the drawing ages ago! Want to see it, want to see it? " Harry practically bounced to his drawing, not waiting for any answer picked up his parchment and ran back to auntie.

" Here see! See! " he pushed the paper in Charity's face making her see double with bright colors bursting form the parchment. She laughed, hoisting Harry up and setting him on her lap.

She grabbed the drawing slowly and set them down so they both could see it. " let's see together, shall we kiddo? " her smile fell as soon she saw the drawing, her eyes bulging and her mouth agape, making Harry giggle.

" you're so funny, auntie Charity! " Harry giggled in her arms.

" Harry, what is this? " she asked slowly, her eyes scanning the page over and over again to see if she was seeing wrong. Harry shook his head, you just had to explain / everything / to grown-ups. He thought wisely, before pointing at the picture.

" that's me. " he pointed at a short stick man with black messy hair and glasses and a green tie around his neck. He was holding two golden bands in each hand, two in each hand? Charity was puzzled.

" that's daddy. " he babbled, pointing at a grinning Severus. Which was out of character itself because Severus never smiled. Never. Clad in his /batman / outfit as Harry next described.

" and that's you. " he said, pointing at a sticks man, who was grinning in red, her lips smeared all over the paper as Harry had tried to draw her with a red lipstick. That was not what concerned her however.

She was dressed in white, all white, white shoes, white gloves and a white tiara on her brown hair. And in a white dress. A wedding dress. She squeaked as she saw the banquet of pink flowers in her hands. Harry had drawn her as a bride. oh joy.

" and that is Perry!" Harry finished with triumph , pointing at strange creature etched right next to Charity. Nude only with a black tie and glasses.

" what the hel...what is that?! " she asked incredulously, her mouth felling open once again. her recent shock replaced with a dumbstruck expression.

Harry rolled his eyes this time, sighing dramatically. " that's Perry. My Duckfish. " he said slowly like he was explains it to a child.

" your...duck...fish? "

" No! Duckfish. " Harry said, feeling annoyed. " don't you know what that is auntie? You're a grownup! " as if that explained everything.

" what? That's not a fish Harry. " she said slowly. Admiring Harry's over tuned imagination.

" why not? If it walks like a ducka and quacks like a duck and swims under water then it must be a fish." he said firmly, nodding his head fiercely.

" a Duckfish. "

No, Charity had no idea what this creature was, never in her life had she seen so odd and ugly at the same time, but cute all the same. It was a... Duck, but... A fish? She couldn't figure it out, there was big orange beak on its face but it had a fish tail, his hands were like human's but his skin was all done in,blue and orange. the definition of weirdness.

" where did you get your...Perry? " she asked slowly, her eyes still on the parchment.

" when I was with the Dursleys silly! I watched Perry from my cupboard. He was in telly! " he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air to prove his point, only to smack his auntie on the chin.

" sorry! " but he didn't sound sorry at all as he jumped down and picked up a pen.

" will you let me write 'Happy birthday Daddy' for Daddy? " he asked, hopping on her lap once again. She nodded, still bewildered, her hand closing around Harry and the pen as she it on the parchment.  
Harry dangled his legs back and forth as his hand moved slowly on the paper, scribbling a clumsy and slouchy happy birthday on the top of the parchment in green. Daddy's second favorite color after black.

Charity sighed in relief, at least the creature existed in the magic box, muggles were so odd, she thought, looking back at the... Duckfish.

Hm, she really had to more research on TV shows, Perry... Was it even a creature? Perhaps a muggle one? She had no idea, as she let her hand guide Harry unconsciously, Harry wriggled his hand out of hers and jumped off her lap.

" can we make cake now?! Please! Please please! " he pleaded with huge green eyes, his hair sticking out in every direction as he bounced up and down.

I shouldn't have let him eat the chocolate frogs. Charity thought to herself, standing up reluctantly.  
" come on! You and daddy are so slow sometimes! " Harry whined, running back and forth to the kitchen as Charity bundled him up on her hip and set him on the table.

" what flavor does your daddy like? " she said, drawing out her wand.

Harry tapped his chin, with narrowed eyes. What flavor did daddy like? Daddy likes bananas but didn't like strawberries, he liked dark chocolate but they were icky, what flavor Harry /thought /that Daddy would like? Harry smiled mischievously.

" Daddy likes ice cream! " it wasn't exactly a lie, Daddy liked seeing Harry eat ice cream, and Harry was going to eat the cake, so naturally it had to be an ice cream cake, so Daddy and Harry both would be happy.

Charity raised an eyebrow. " ice cream? " she asked skeptically, putting the flour and sugar next to Harry.

Harry hummed, nodding his head enthusiastically as he swung his legs off the table.

" Daddy likes ice cream! " he confirmed, reaching out to touch the eggs, the cold chilly surface tickling his fingers.

" are you sure? " even if he wasn't, that wouldn't change anything, what Harry wanted Severus wanted, and what Harry wanted, Harry got. It was unbelievable how the sour potion master had changed since Harry had came into his life.

" pinky promise. " the short boy stuck out his pinky, wriggling the small finger and smiled widely.

Alright then, she thought waving her wand to conjure some bowls, this day couldn't possibly get stranger, she thought to herself, maybe she should hide the drawing? Severus would undoubtedly think that Charity motivated Harry to draw such a thing, Charity in a wedding dress and Severus in a wedding robe. Black robes, but still the same... And the golden bands, two in each hand.

" Harry? Why did you draw four rings in your hands ? " instead of two. " in your drawing?" she clarified.

Harry looked as the sugar and flour measured themselves before being dumped in the bowl, he shrugged as if it was obvious.

" two for each hand. " he said casually, intrigued by the mixture.

Of course. Two for each hand, Charity shook her head, Harry was indeed peculiar. Even in his childish logic the child managed to sound serious, she thought in bewilderment.

" can we have blue and orange ice cream? " Harry blurted out, after a few moments, startling Charity who was putting the cake in the oven.

Orange and blue? What was this child doing exactly? Charity brushed the flour smears off her face and smiled.

" sure, I just call a house elf. "

Explaining that why exactly did you want orange and blue ice cream to a house elf proved to be more difficult as she originally thought, the elf just insisted to know why they hadn't ordered the cake instead of making it, it almost got to a point where the elf and Harry were arguing whether or not charity's cooking was better or the elves.

Charity wanted to climb up the wall and bash her head against the table when the elf finally brought up the ice cream, albeit grudgingly as he sneaked in another cake to Charity with a glare.

Charity glared back and Harry giggled. She set him on the table again.

" alright Harry, I need you to be careful now alright? The cake is hot. " she warned, rubbing her hands in her cooking gloves and fluffy apron. Harry nodded dutifully, his mouth covered in green icing.

I really need to stop feeding him sugar, she thought. Severus would hex me into oblivion if Harry refused to sleep that night. High on sugar to the brim.

The cake... looked acceptable. Although a bit tasteless... But the ice cream would fix that, she thought, setting it under s cooling charm.

" what's the time Harry? " she asked taking the ice creams out of the fridge.

Harry stuttered, counting with his fingers..." uh...uh...four...five... Thirty! " he exclaimed, and she cursed quietly. Severus was bound to arrive soon, he did say that he would pick Harry up at six.

She handed a big spoon to Harry and settled on a chair next to him.

" alright midget, where do you want the orange ice cream, we can do the filling with that one and then cover the cake with blue ice cream, do you like that? "

Yes, Harry did like it, and they spread the ice cream on the cake as quickly as they could, minutes passed away and Harry grew more excited, imagining Daddy's face when he saw his Duckfish cake and his special drawing.

Finally the cake was finished and so was the ice cream, Charity hastily put the cake on the coffee table with Harry's drawing ; no point in hiding it when Harry was going to babble about it anyway.

After four minutes of anticipation and Harry rambling about his Perry the Duckfish, the floo finally flared. Severus Snape stepping out gracefully out of the green flames.

" Daddy! " Harry screeched, latching himself to Severus's middle like a glue. Charity resisted the urge to blush.

Severus did look rather handsome. In a dark mysterious way, but still handsome.

" Charity. " he nodded gratefully before hoisting Harry fully in his arms. she nodded back, flushing.

" Happy birthday daddy! I maked you a present and helped auntie Charity to make you a Duckfish cake! " Severus arched an eyebrow at Charity and she blushed.

" made, Harry." they both said at the same time.

" he wouldn't stop fussing, I had to tell him something. " she said after the awkward silence, and picked up a disfigured blue cake with green icing clumsily written ' happy birthday daddy ' on it. Harry slided down Severus's lap and raced to get his drawing, he pushed it in Severus's hand.

" do you like it?! Do you like it?! " he asked, jumping up and down near the cake.

Severus blinked owlishly, and scanned the paper, several times with a stoic expression on his face. He smiled slightly and hugged Harry.

" I love it Harry. " the voice was a little chocked and emotional, but Charity decided not to mention it. Harry laughed and broke out of the embrace.

" can we eat cake now?! " he raced back to Charity, looking at the cake with pleading eyes.

" ice cream cake? " Severus looked highly amused as he walked to charity, inspecting the cake closer. he looked at Charuty suspiciously.

Harry nodded. " me and Perry like ice cream, and so should you. "

" just so you know, I think he's already sugar high. " she confessed self consciously as he put the cake down.

" four rings?" Severus asked, sitting down next to her and Harry in his lap.

" two for each hand. " she said bemusedly.

" of course. " Severus drawled before looking away, moments before they burst out laughing. Harry shook his head wisely.

" grownups are so weird. " he mumbled, before leaning back to his laughing daddy, smiling as he saw auntie and daddy blush.

They would be a perfect family. He thought. Someday.


End file.
